A Darker Side
by dragondominator13579
Summary: Jaden X Alexis. In an alternate ending to episode 94, what would happen if a Society of Light Alexis won but Jaden turned to other methods and didn't join the SOL?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Yugioh GX (Which I don't, but that would be so cool!), would I really be posting on a freaking fanfiction site? So, no, I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters, plots, storyline, etc., etc., for whatever they would want to sue me on.

(Alternate End to Episode 94)

Jaden: 900 LP

Alexis: 700 LP

Jaden drew, and a grew spread on his face. "Alright, I summon my Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab in Attack mode! (500/500)

Alexis' brow furrowed. "And what will that thing do, with only 500 Attack points?" she sneered.

"Alone, nothing. But when I contact fuse it with with my Elemental Hero: Neos, I can summon a friend of mine: Elemental Hero: Flare Neos! (2500/2000)" Jaden called as his monsters combined in a dark vortex. Then, a black warrior rose from the vortex that was a cross between the two heroes Jaden had sent in.

"Awesome guy, huh? And you can be sure he'll melt the ice. Now I can save you, Alexis," Jaden promised.

"Your 'friend' will do nothing, Jaden," Alexis scoffed. "He still only has 2500 attack points, while my White Night Dragon that's on the field has 3000!"

"Not for long, Alexis. My Flare Neos has a special effect: He gains 400 attack with every spell or traps card on the field. There are three spells and traps on the field, meaning my Flare Neos' attack points are now 3700. Now attack, Flare Neos! End this duel and melt the ice around Alexis' heart!" Jaden commanded.

Alexis grinned. No, her darker side wouldn't be awaking anytime soon. She, an enlightened Alexis, had seen this coming and would be protected. The Light had enlightened her, and she knew what to do.

"I activate a trap! My Great Ice Age!" she cried.

"And what does that do?" Jaden questioned.

"As long as I have a White Night monster in play, I can destroy all spells or traps on the field." Alexis explained. Suddenly, a holographic ice spread across the field, and Jaden felt the temperature drop at least 30 degrees.

"But now my Flare Neos only as 2500, and the difference between his and White Night Dragon's attack will be dealt to me!" Jaden yelped as the power of his warrior dropped.

"Exactly, Jaden. Say goodbye to the rest of your life points!" Alexis grinned. After all, despite her coldness, the attractions Alexis felt to the boy still held. Given an attitude adjustment, he would finally see the light, and Jaden could be hers.

Jaden kneeled down in defeat. "Damn it, Alexis," he growled. "I might not have brought you back and won't be able to. But rest assured, someone will save you, I promise. Just not me. I'm not strong enough on my own."

Flare Neos was wiped out by White Night Dragon's blast, and as his life points dropped to zero, he slumped unconscious on the floor


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Yugioh GX (Which I don't, but that would be so cool!), would I really be posting on a freaking fanfiction site? So, no, I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters, plots, storyline, etc., etc., for whatever they would want to sue me on.

(Inside Jaden's Mind)

Jaden woke up in a gray place. On one side of the place where he was, there was a light so bright it blinded him. On the other side the darkness was, well, black. However, as he watched, the light slowly took ground on areas that used to be pitch-black. "What the heck i-" he cut himself abruptly as he saw-

Himself.

No, not quite himself. This guy did look like him; same hair style, same figure, etc. But he was in a Society of Light Uniform,and his eyes-they were cold as iceand his entire body glowed with a white aura that was barely visible in the bright background.

Jaden backed up into the darkness, anything to get away from whoever this guy was. It sure looked like him... and that was freaking the heck out of him.

"Pitiful, Jaden. How weak you are. I think I'll do a better job when I take over your body," the being spoke. "I'll just wipe you out first and allow you to see the light. Then... Master Sartorius will have the world."

"What!?" Jaden stumbled back. "Hello, I think I like my body, thank you very much. Who do you think you are?"

The thing smiled. "I'm you, Jaden. Just smarter, wiser. Master Sartorius' power has come to envelope you, and I am its manisfestation." Jaden's white clone continued to advance, forcing the darkness to recede again. "Face it Jaden. You've lost to Alexis, and you're about to lose your body. You have no power, so just give up."

"No!" Jaden shouted back, suddenly feeling anger. Power coursed through his veins. What was this? he wondered, but continued. "I will not give up! I don't care I've lost to Alexis; I won't lose to you."

As he talked about his defeat, however, he felt a wave of hopelessness. Alexis... he had failed her, failed to bring her back to the loving person that he knew. He was done for. After all, what good was being the hero of some prophecy if he couldn't even save his friends.

"There are other ways of fighting, Jaden. Feel your anger! Embrace it. After all, how can you fight evil without becoming evil yourself?" A voice suddenly rang out behind him.

A person stepped out of the darkness, clad in a spiked black armor. His golden eyes glared out at the white Jaden. Just as the white Jaden had radiated light, this stranger had a similar force- except for its opposite. Darkness seeped from him, and suddenly, the white began to recede.

"Who are you to do this? What kind of power are you?" White Jaden cried out, stepping back. The black armored stranger sneered.

"I am the Supreme King. And, Jaden," he said, glancing at him, "I'm what you might call the other half of your soul. Now, embrace my power. You said it yourself: you are not powerful enough alone. Now, you just need the other half of yourself-me."

Jaden gave him a horrified look. "No! Even if I beat The Light... How can I become evil?"

"It is the only way, Jaden. Your best friend, Syrus. Your beloved Alexis. Chazz. Atticus. Hassleberry. Aster. Countless people are relying on you to make the right decision. You saw how you lost to Alexis. For how can you defeat Light without fully embracing darkness? Embrace it. Or you will have failed the world."

Jaden crouched in pain. Anger. So much anger, coursing through him. His friends had been counting on him, and he failed them. He could not afford to fail again, and the Supreme King seemed to have so much power. He was right. There was no way around it... he would find his way back again, he assured himself.

He turned slowly to the Supreme King. "Can you truely do what you say?"

The Supreme King nodded. "That, and more."

Jaden slowly gave in. "I guess... I have no other choice. We must be connected."

The Supreme King grinned wickedly. "So be it."

And so the Supreme King possessed. So Jaden was now Supreme King, and together, they attacked the White Jaden. Again and again with blood lust and enjoyed the creatures screams as the light of Jaden's mind dissappeared.

The Supreme King stood in the center of the darkness. This fight had been settled. More were to come. All, in the quest of darkness.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, now that I've finished my second chapter, time for some explaining. Don't worry, Jaden won't be evil forever, and the Light won't be taking over the world on my watch. However, I will not at all be sticking to the storyline of season 2, and so those who are wanting a simple rewrite following only the principals of the makers of Yugioh GX, I would suggest you leave. But, I won't be drastically changing everything. In the end of my story, I plan to return it to the regular story line. Sartorius and the Light will be defeated, blablabla. Anyway, I'll also be attempting to post every weekend. The amount I'll post will vary, I will promise at least one chapter every week until I'm done. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will be sticking around to see how the war of Sartorious and the Supreme King will end. Oh, and one last thing. Depending on how many people will actually bother to read my very first fanfiction, I'll probably leave this question up to you: Should I use Jaden's old deck with some made up spells and traps to make it seem more evil? Or should I use the Supreme King's Evil Hero deck? That will be up to you, so plz R&R!

* * *

We have a unanimous Evil Hero, so when I'm updating tonight, expect to see some pretty vilanous heroes!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Yugioh GX (Which I don't, but that would be so cool!), would I really be posting on a freaking fanfiction site? So, no, I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters, plots, storyline, etc., etc., for whatever they would want to sue me on.

(Back in the Dueling Arena)

Jaden's friends watched in horror as Jaden's still form lay on the dueling arena where he collapsed. Alexis was walking up to him, a triumphant grin on her face.

"Don't worry Jaden, now that you've last. I trust you're already seeing the light. Feel its ray? Feel your soul set free, and join me! For it was your destiny to..." Alexis trailed off as suddenly Jaden started laughing maniacally.

Jaden got onto his feet, grinning with cold arrogance. What the heck? Alexis wondered. This Jaden seemed... different. Something had gone wrong, she realized and backed away.

"I don't think I'll be joining your club anytime soon."Jaden spoke, still chuckling. Alexis backed away in horror. What had happened to him? He was so cold, unloving, uncaring. Nothing like the loving and carefree Jaden she had come to know.

"And you won't be staying there, Alexis. Can't you see how they've used you? How weak you have become? You follow a man's every order, while you used to make your own decisions. Join me, Alexis."

"What are you talking about? I'm still my own person!" Alexis protested. "And stronger than ever. Since joining the Society of Light, I'm stronger than you!"

"Oh really?" Jaden (The Supreme King) questioned. "Then I suppose you won't mind dueling me again? This time I'll also bet my other soul. Or, as I like to think of it, the other half of my soul."

Two souls? Alexis couldn't fathom that. Jaden had clearly gone off the deep end after only his second defeat that she knew of. However, it couldn't hurt to duel him again. After all, she was strong with the Society of Light. Wasn't she?

"I accept your challenge!" Alexis replied. "I'll duel you for as long as it takes until you'll join me in the Society of Light."

"Great," Jaden replied. "Now if you'll let me have a change..."

A darkness flooded the field. When it went away, Jaden still stood there, except he was clothed, instead of his regular Slifer Red blazer, a black spiky armor.

"Oh, and this won't do at all," Jaden said, holding up his deck. The deck glowed, and then went back to normal. "Now let me introduce myself as... The Supreme King."

"The Supreme King?" Alexis scoffed. "Couldn't you think of anything else?"

"You can laugh now, Alexis. But lets see who's laughing after this!" the Supreme King sneered back.

"Let's duel!" Both participants cried.

* * *

"What the heck is wrong with Jaden!" Syrus worried. "What happened to him? Is he actually a part of the Society of Light? He's almost exactly like Alexis now, all cold and arrogant."

"I dunno, Private," Hassleberry answered. "But I don't think he's part of the enemy. Their troops wouldn't be caught dead with that nice black armor he got there."

"As long as he's not on their side and he could possibly save my sister, I'm fine with it," Atticus said.

They all turned and continued to watch the duel.

* * *

Jaden: 4000 LP

Alexis: 4000 LP

"As I used to say, get your game on!" the Supreme King cried.

"More like, 'Get your lame on.' You go first," Alexis replied. She wanted to get a feel of the Jaden's, or that stupid name he called himself, the Supreme King's, deck. She decided she didn't like the way it glowed when it changed.

"Alright," The Supreme drew five cards, then one more. He grinned. "I'll start off strong. I play Dark Fusion!"

"What's that?" Alexis asked.

"Much like Polymerization, with a few changes. So I'll send the Elemental Hero: Sparkman and Elemental Hero: Clayman in my hand to the graveyard." he commanded.

"Elemental Hero: Thunder Giant? Shouldn't be too hard." Alexis said confidently.

"Wrong. My hero is more powerful. Come forth, Evil Hero: Lightning Golem, in Attack mode!" Jaden/Supreme King shouted. The monster popped out of a swirling vortex. (2400/1500)

"So? It has the same exact attack points. What makes this one special?" Alexis asked.

"You'll see. And, since a fusion summon counts as a special summon, that allows me to summon Evil Hero: Infernal Prodigy. (300/200)" the black armored figure replied. "I'll finish my turn with a face down."

"Finally!" Alexis said. Drawing a card, she decided that since she didn't know what either monster could do, she'd better play it safe. She didn't have any overly powerful monsters in her hand, but she could put down a defensive line. "I play a spell card, Ice Glacier! This allows me to summon two water attribute monsters in defence mode in one turn, as long as their levels are equal to or lower than four. So, I can summon Snow Fairy and Illusion Ice Sculpture. (1100/700)(1100/700) Now you can't use Dark Fusion, because my Snow Fairy negates and destroys all of my opponent's spell cards."

(I edited Snow Fairy's special effect.)

"I don't agree. I activate my trap! Sealed Book of Secret Spells. This trap card allows me to target one card on the field, spell, trap or monster. Then I can take that card's effect and make it so that we can't use all cards no longer have that effect. So, your Snow Fairy can't negate or destroy my spell cards, and both of us can't use any other cards that target spells. All spells from now on are safe. This card also has the effect that it ignores any effects present on the field." Jaden smirked.

"Fine, I'll lay down two cards and end my turn," she growled.

"So... in your defence, you're going to send out a fairy, and a children's pastime? Alexis, can't you see what you're degrading into? The Society of Light has made you weak! Join me in destroying it, and become an independent person again! We could be together again," the Supreme King told her.

"Ugh..." Alexis had a headache. We could be together again... did that mean that Jaden, too had feelings for? No! She couldn't think these thoughts! They were impure! She couldn't sympathise with the enemy!

"Just go!" she shouted back. "And stop wasting my time."

"If you say so..." Jaden said. "I draw! And I'll play Pot of Greed, which you can no longer negate with Snow Fairy's special effect. Now I can draw two cards."

The Supreme King carefully consulted the cards he drew. "Great! I sacrifice my Infernal Prodigy in order to summon Evil Hero: Malicious Edge." (2600/1800)

"But Malicious Edge is a level 7 monster! You need two sacrifices for it," Alexis protested.

"But my Malicious Edge has a special effect. When my opponent has a monster on their side of the field, I can summon Malicious Edge with only one tribute," Jaden explained. "Now, Malicious Edge has the special ability the allows him to deal Piercing damage. In addition, My Thunder Golem can take out ANY card- not just monsters wit lower attack than it."

"Oh no!" Alexis gasped.

"Exactly," the Supreme King agreed. "Now! Both of you, take out Alexis' monsters! Attack!"

Both Snow Fairy and Illusion Ice Sculpture exploded into shards of ice while Alexis screamed. (Alexis LP: 1100)

"What? You should have lost," the Supreme King was shocked.

"My facedown, Healing Ice, allows me to sacrifice a card in order to gain life points equal to that monster's attack points," Alexis smiled.

"But see?" Jaden pointed out to her as Alexis recovered. "Your mind has been poisoned, and you aren't nearly what you used to be. I've already almost beat you. Join me, and I can spare you a great deal of pain. Lead by my side, and we can beat anybody!"

"The key word is 'almost' beaten." Alexis groaned. She rose slowly, and steadied herself. Her outward strength, however, belied her inward turmoil.

Have I really been poisoned? Alexis wondered. "No!" A voice told her. "You are a part of the Society of Light!"

Alexis shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had to concentrate.

"Fine then," the Supreme King said, taking the gesture as a 'no'. Since my Infernal Prodigy was used as a tribute for an Evil Hero, I can activate its effect, allowing me to draw a card. Now I'll put the rest of my hand, or three cards, down as face downs.

"First, I activate my trap! Return From A Different Dimension. This allows me to bring back all the monsters in my graveyard, so come on back! I just pay half of my life points. Snow Fairy and Illusion Ice Sculpture," she welcomed back her monsters. "They may go back to the graveyard at the end of my turn, but they won't be here for that long anyways. Second, I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards. Next, I play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards, as long as I send two to the graveyard. They won't be there long either, since I drew Disgraceful Charity, allowing me to return the monsters I sent to my graveyard back."

Alexis LP: 550

"That means that you've basically just drawn five cards," the Supreme King analyzed.

"That's right. Now I'll activate Icicle Sacrifice, which gives me an Icicle token (0/0), but I lose a monster zone. I won't need it, because, when I sacrifice this monster, it acts as two sacrifices, for my White Night Queen! (2100/800) Now I'll activate, Unending Tribute! This allows me to have as many tribute summons as I want. So, I'll sacrifice my Snow Fairy and my Illusion Ice Sculpture in order to summon White Night Dragon! (3000/2500)"

The Supreme King looked calmly at the face of the monster that had caused his destruction last duel. "Nice job," he complimented.

"Compliments won't get you out of this. And if you're thinking that your face downs will get you of this mess, think again. I play White Night Fort! Now you can't activate trap cards during my turn." Alexis cried triumphantly.

"I don't think so. Activate trap!" Jaden commanded.

"Were you not listening? No traps during my turn!" Alexis grinned confidently. The Supreme King, however, was not impressed.

"I know that perfectly well. However, the card I'm activating is Sealed Book of Secret Spells. And, if you'll remember, I told you that this card ignores any present effects on the field. So now I can target White Night Fort, and so now both of us can play traps whenever we want." the Supreme King said as his trap finished sucking in White Night Fort's power.

"But your previous Sealed Book of Secret Spells banned us from destroy each other's spell cards," Alexis pushed.

"Like I said, this card ignores any present effects on the field, including my own." the Supreme King explained.

"Then I'll just use my White Night Queen's and White Night Dragon's special abilities to destroy your face downs," Alexis cried.

"Sorry, I saw that one coming too," the Supreme King affirmed. "I activate the trap, Dark Void. This trap negates all monster effects for the one turn."

"Aargh! Then I'll just attack! By equipping my White Night Queen with Blizzard Axe, she gains 500 attack points, enough to destroy your Lightning Golem if my dragon attacks Malicious Edge. White Night Queen and White Night Dragon, attack!" Alexis yelled, a bit panicked. Had she really so little strength against such a powerful opponent?

"Ooh, sorry Alexis," the Supreme King said, "My final face down was the trap, Negate Attack."

"No!" Alexis yelled.

"Sorry, but your battle phase is over." the Supreme King said.

"Fine, I'll end with a face-down." Alexis conceded.

At least now, Alexis thought, my face down, Loyal Dragon will redirect the attacks from Malicious Edge and Lightning Golem to White Night Dragon, so I can deal him some damage.

"I draw," the Supreme King drew a card from his deck, and smiled. "I'll end this now."

"Oh really? How?" Alexis asked.

"I play the spell card, Dark Fusion!" the Supreme King yelled.

"Oh no!" Alexis cried. "What happens now?"

"I'll send my Lightning Golem and my Malicious Edge to the graveyard in order to form the Evil Hero: Malicious Fiend!" (3500/2100)

"But that has enough power to destroy my White Night Queen and the rest of my life points," Alexis gasped. Which means I can't redirect it, I'm dead, she reflected. She truly wasn't strong. Now that she was reflecting on it, she realized the Supreme King was right. She went around, following 'Master' Sartorious' orders, even attacking her friends, never asking any questions. She was weak. And so she had to quit the Society of Light, and join the cause.

"Attack Malicious Fied! Attack White Night Dragon, and end this game!" he shouted.

As White Night Dragon broke into pieces, Alexis collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

Author's Note: Hmph, in two of the three chapters that I've written so far, someone's fallen unconscious. That doesn't sound good.

Anyway, I hope you liked the story. I spent 3 hours writing editing it, and I'll probably find more errors later, like the errors deathbykitsune pointed out. Thank you! So, R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Yugioh GX (Which I don't, but that would be so cool!), would I really be posting on a freaking fanfiction site? So, no, I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters, plots, storyline, etc., etc., for whatever they would want to sue me on.

* * *

The Supreme King looked down at the girl who had attracted his feelings, and frowned. What was wrong? Better make sure and see what was going on inside there, he decided. He kneeled in front of Alexis and drew himself into Alexis' mind.

(Inside Alexis' mind)

Jaden found himself in a gray room, much like his own mind. Here, the light didn't engulf nearly as much room as his own, but it was gaining ground much faster than in Jaden's mind. At the border between the light and dark, Alexis cowered in front of her white self.

"Weakling!" White Alexis shouted. "You think you can defeat me after i was weakened a little? Preposterous. I'll take over yhour mind with the light once more, and this time I'll wipe you out like the little bug that you are."

"Jaden, help!" Alexis cried, seeing the Supreme King donned in his regular black armor nearby. "She is too strong..."

She screamed as White Alexis shoved her back, the light blinding more of the room.

"Fool! Once, yes, you captured our attention. But no more! Not while in that hideous form of darkness," White Alexis proclaimed. "I'll send you to see the light once I finish this little fight with my weaker half."

"She's right," Alexis groaned on the floor. "I _am_ too weak."

"No you're not, Alexis. You're one of the strongest people I know. Besides, I can't bare to see you defeated... I love you.," Jaden whispered.

What? Does he really? Alexis thought. If it was... she wouild do anything.

"Join me, Alexis. Embrace the darkness. These people tried to take your independence, your strength! Join me so that they can't complete their goal; to take over the world," the Supreme King's face was intense as he continued to speak. "You could be my Dark Queen. We could be... together. Accept my power," he said, glancing over at White Alexis, "and we can beat her. That's all you have to do. Accept.

"Aww... how cute," White Alexis said sarcastically. But was that fear in her eyes? "Now, time to finish what I started." She stepped towards Alexis. Alexis, however stood up, and took the Supreme King's hand.

"If I have to be evil, I'll be by Jaden's side. I accept," Alexis said to the Supreme King.

The Supreme King smiled. "Then I'll give you the power of darkness. Embrace it!"

Where their hands touched, tendrils of black energy began to stream from the Supreme King's hand into Alexis'.

"What are you doing!?" White Alexis cried out. "No!"

But it was too late. Dark power formed around the newly made pair and a comple black armor similar to the Supreme King's donned Alexis as an evil grin spread on her face.

"This can't be possible!" White Alexis was aghast.

"But it is," the Dark Queen spoke with an evil smile on their face. "Now, blight of light: Begone! Return from the realm from whence you came!"

A dark beam of energy blasted from her hand and hit White Alexis square in the chest.

"What!? No! This wasn't supposed to happen." White Alexis groaned as she fell to her knees.

"But it has," the Supreme King spoke. "Alexis is now an imdependent person and is no longer under your control."

The new couple kissed as White Alexis screamed and faded from existance

* * *

Hi everyone! Thank you for viewing this story, and I hope you enjoyed it. As promised, I will be posting every weekend, as studying two different languages, homework, practicing two instruments, and whatever extra work my parents assign me consumes a lot of my time during the school week. Also, as I'm away hiking during the weekend, I probably won't have time to update as much as I did last week. Thanks for your patience, and R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Yugioh GX (Which I don't, but that would be so cool!), would I really be posting on a freaking fanfiction site? So, no, I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters, plots, storyline, etc., etc., for whatever they would want to sue me on.

* * *

(Return to Dueling Arena)

Alexis shakily rose to her feet as the Dueling crowd went silent. Then, the Society of Light members groaned as the dark magic formed around Alexis, clothing her in the armor that she had worn inside her mind. Smiling broadly, she hugged the Supreme King tightly as they strode off together.

"Oh no, now there are _two _evil cults!" Syrus panicked. "This is terrible!"

"Are you kidding? Jaden's cult is great!" Atticus cheered. "It saved my sis, right? All Jaden's doing is using darkness to defeat the Light. If it could save my sis, I'm definitely in."

"You're crazy!" Syrus cried. "You mean you're completely okay with your sister being evil?"

"At least she's not brainwashed or being controlled by someone, she's an independent person," Atticus replied.

* * *

(Later, Atticus alone)

"I think I'll join. Yeah, having dark powers could be great! I mean seriously, if I could have the power to do what Jaden did..." he trailed off, thinking.

"Oh, but you already have the power, Atticus. Now, because of your dark intentions, you've made yourself an easy target to my power. I won't _join_ the Supreme King's little group, but _control _it. I could take the Supreme King's powers, and use them for my _own _intentions," a voice spoke.

"Huh? Who's there?" Atticus demanded, looking around.

"You mean you've already forgotten about me? I'm hurt, Atticus. After all, I _am _you."

Atticus' deck glowed from inside his pocket, and slowly, a familiar card came out.

"Nightshroud! What are you planning to do?" Atticus cried out, aghast.

"Have you so little trust in me?" Nightshroud's mask card questioned.

"Well, you kind of used me to kill Syrus and Chumley, steal Jaden's soul, and attempt to revive the Sacred Beast cards so you could take over the world," Atticus pointed out.

"Touché, Atticus. Besides, we have similar goals, do we not? You've finally understood the use of dark magic. Now, sleep for a bit," Nightshroud's mask card slowly approached Atticus.

"What do you plan to do?" Atticus cried out once more.

"Quiet, and sleep," Nightshroud's mask card glowed, and a dark aura surrounded Atticus.

* * *

The Supreme King and the Dark Queen were chatting until Atticus popped up.

"Hey, what's up with the masquerade costume?" the Supreme King sneered.

"Oh, you'll see, Jaden, when I take away your powers. I challenge you to a duel!" Nightshroud proclaimed.

"I ac-" the Supreme King began, before Alexis broke in.

"I'll take care of this, King. I'll show my brother that he can't beat me!" Alexis said.

"No, it is too risky. Who knows what your brother's new powers might be able to do?" Jaden insisted.

"Isn't that why you gave me these powers? So that I could use the power of darkness to defeat evil?" the Dark Queen replied. "Let me handle this,"

The Supreme King looked, and slowly said, "Then be careful... my love."

The Dark Queen smiled, then turned to Nightshroud, and activated her Duel Disk. Her opponent did likewise.

"Let's duel!" they shouted.

* * *

Hi, I'm back from NH, and am taking advantage of the Columbus Day holiday by trying to make up for posting a grand total of one story during the weekend. Therefore, you'll want to answer this question fast; it's about the next story, which I plan to write today. Should I use Alexis' old deck, or should I have her use an awesome dark deck that I would make up? R&R so that you'll be able to decide the deck that Alexis duels with!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Yugioh GX (Which I don't, but that would be so cool!), would I really be posting on a freaking fanfiction site? So, no, I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters, plots, storyline, etc., etc., for whatever they would want to sue me on.

* * *

"Let's up the ante, shall we? This is now a Shadow Duel!" Nightshroud proclaimed.

Darkness suddenly flooded the area in which Alexis and Nightshroud were standing.

"I'll stop it!" the Supreme King cried. The amulet he had once won from Atticus glowed.

"Think again, Jaden. How much you've grown. But just because you've embraced the shadow doesn't mean you are strong enough to beat me. Just having the Shadow Amulet might've been enough to beat that sorry excuse for a vampire, Camula. But I know more than you, have harnessed more energy," Nightshroud teased as the darkness remained.

"Be careful, my queen!" the Supreme King cried.

"I've embraced the darkness. I'm not afraid," the Dark Queen said.

"You should be. Even if you win, you'll lose someone important: Your brother!" Nightshroud grinned evily.

"Take him. I'm not stepping down from this challenge," the Dark Queen's was cold. "The quest against the Light takes precedence, and I won't stop for anything in the way."

"Well then," Nightshroud seemed a bit shaken, it seemed to Jaden. He would be too, if he just got told by his little sister that he could go to h*** for all she cared, Jaden supposed. Then again, Nightshroud wasn't Atticus.

"Enough for formalities, let's begin. Ladies first," Nightshroud pointed out.

Nightshroud: 4000 LP

Dark Queen: 4000 LP

"Fine, I'll begin. I summon Etoile Cyber(1200/600) in attack mode!" the Dark Queen commanded. The called for dancer appeared, ribbons circling her wrists. "I'll also place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Returned to those dancers, Alexis? Hmph," Nightshroud sneered.

"This isn't quite the same deck, Nightshroud. But why spoil everything now? Make your move," the Dark Queen teased.

"Whatever. I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode!" (1600/600) Nightshroud placed the card on his duel disk as the hologram appeared. "Now you can't activate the Doble Passé that I know you have face down. So attack, Mirage Dragon!" Nightshroud commanded.

"Sorry, you've guessed wrong. I activate the face down card, Polymerization! Now I'll fuse my Etoile Cyber with the Blade Skater in my hand, so I can play Cyber Blader(2100/800)! Now because your attack target is gone, Mirage Dragon no longer attacks!"

"Then why didn't you just summon it in the first place?" Nightshroud asked, annoyed.

"Because if you got anything good, you might have approached my Cyber Blader differently," the Dark Queen laughed. "Now, end your turn."

"Fine, I'll place a face down and end my turn," Nightshroud sighed. Inside, however, he was a bit worried. This was, after all, a Shadow Duel, and he didn't plan on losing his soul.

"Okay, Nightshroud." the Dark Queen drew, and grinned. "What a short ride. I had hoped you would put up a bit more of a fight. Whatever, I'll use this new spell card!"

"Huh?" Nightshroud said warily.

"I play the spell card Shadow Switch. This allows me to grab one card on your side of the field, as long as I trade you a monster from my hand and place it on your side of the field." Alexis grabbed one of her cards and gave it to Nightshroud. He began to hand her his Mirage Dragon, but the Dark Queen shook her head.

"I want your trap card, and now you have my Cyber Tutu in defense mode," Alexis said.

"What? So you're just going to give me an extra monster?" Nightshroud asked.

"Exactly. Now you don't have your trap card, Mirror Force, which would've destroyed my Cyber Blader. And, since you have two monsters on the field, Cyber Blader's special ability activates, allowing her to double her attack points! (4200/800)" Alexis declared.

"Sorry, but I still have time. If your Cyber Blader attacks Cyber Tutu, I don't lose any life points. If she attacks my Mirage Dragon, I'll still have 2600 life points," Nightshroud said.

"Not if I activate two cards. First, from my hand, I'll play Dark Void, which negates all of your monsters' effects for one turn. This means that without your Mirage Dragon, I can activate my other face down, Doble Passé. So now, I get a direct hit from Mirage Dragon..." the Dark Queen winced slightly as the Mirage Dragon attacked. "So my Cyber Blader wages a direct attack on you!"

"No!" Nightshroud screamed as Cyber Blader attacked him. Then, he went suddenly still as the darkness faded away, and crumpled to the ground, his soul stolen.

Dark Queen: 2400 LP

Nightshroud: 0 LP

As the sun once more came out, the Supreme King ran out and embraced the Dark Queen in a hug, that slowly, ever so slowly, turned into a kiss. As they finally seperated, Alexis asked, "Could Atticus ever get better?"

"Of course he will," the Supreme King replied. "Once the Light has finally defeated, and darkness rules, he'll wake up in a better world."

They kissed again.

* * *

Now, before you start screaming, yelling, and flaming me for letting Alexis be so heartless for making Atticus' soul go to the Shadow Realm, remember that Alexis is evil and above all, wants to defeat the Light.

Also, I've also been thinking that at some point, the Supreme King and the Dark Queen might... have a little trip. On their own, like they get seperated from everyone else on a field trip or something. Just for fun, and to develop feelings a little farther. However, if you guys are seriously opposed to me having fun with the storyline and totally screwing with the storyline, I'm fine with it. However, for now, that's on the schedule at some point, so if you're opposed, you'd better say it now. This will probably be my last story for this weekend, so don't expect more until Friday or Saturday. So, keep reading, and keep reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Yugioh GX (Which I don't, but that would be so cool!), would I really be posting on a freaking fanfiction site? So, no, I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters, plots, storyline, etc., etc., for whatever they would want to sue me on.

* * *

Syrus looked out from behind the bushes in disbelief. He had seen the duel between Alexis and Atticus, and he was amazed. How could Alexis, after working so hard to find her long-lost brother, she was now sending him to the Shadow Realm without so much as a flinch. Something was seriously wrong here, and he was determined to stop it.

For a long time he'd know about Alexis and Jaden's feelings for each other. It was rather obvious to everyone _except_ them. Jaden, maybe less so of the romantic feelings as much as admiration for her dueling prowess. Alexis, though... she had fallen for Jaden rather hard, especially since their duel on the lake.

While he was happy that they'd finally realized their feelings for each other, _this _ was not what he had in mind. Having his best friend turn into an evil psychopath and start a cult in revenge against the Light? No way! He had to stop this before it got out of hand. And he knew there was only one way to do such a thing: duel.

As he accepted this fact, Syrus shivered. He wasn't very confident in himself, and having to face Jaden, possibly the best, no, _the _best duelist on campus, made him positively shake in his Slifer Red boots- the same kind of boots that Jaden had abandoned for his black ones, he reminded himself. He _had _to do this.

Jumping out from the bushes, he stammered out to the celebrating couple who had been sharing a deep kiss -which kind of creeped him out, "S-s-stop this madness,"

Slowing withdrawing himself from Alexis' grateful arms, the Supreme King turned and in an impassive voice, said, "Syrus,"

He wasn't even the tiniest embarrassed by the awkward moment Syrus had created, he marveled. Pushing that thought aside, he shouted, "This has gone too far. Jaden, we used to be friends. Don't you see how the darkness changes you?"

"I've merely been given the power so that I can protect my friends, including you, Syrus," the Supreme King said. "I can give this power of the Dark to you as well, Syrus. Does it not tempt you?" the Supreme King asked.

"No f***ing way!" Syrus exclaimed. "I challenge you to a duel, Jaden. If I win, you stop all of this. We can work together, we don't need to turn evil in order to beat the Light!"

"And if I win, Sy, you'll join me. Aren't you tired of your underconfidence destroying your ability to duel? With the power of darkness, I can help you become great!" the Supreme King told him.

"No," Syrus responded, becoming unsure of himself. Then, he shook his head. He couldn't let this guy get into his head! That was exactly how Alexis had fallen, through being unsure of herself. His confidence was low as it was, and questioning his own motives wouldn't help.

"Fine. But I promise you, Syrus. You'll see my way in the end," the Supreme King was confident as he activated his Duel Disk. Syrus did likewise.

"Let's duel!" they shouted together.

Syrus: 4000 LP

The Supreme King: 4000 LP

"You can do this, my King!" the Dark Queen shouted.

The Supreme King checked his hand and smiled. "I'll take care of this quickly! I play Dark Fusion in order to fuse the Elemental Heros Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand in order to summon Inferno Wing! (2100/1200) I'll also lay down two face-downs."

Hmm... that's the first card he use against Alexis, too. I'll also have to be careful of those face-downs he has as well, Syrus thought. "Well, I'll end the threat quickly. I play the Polymerization in _my _hand in order to fuse Steamroid and Gyroid in order to summon the Steam Gyroid! (2200/1600)"

"Then are you ready to risk my face-downs?" the Supreme King inquired confidently.

"There's no risk, because of my Heavy Storm spell card, which destroys all spells and traps on the field!"

"Oh no!" the Supreme King cried.

"Jaden," Alexis shouted.

"There's more," Syrus informed them. "I'll also summon Drillroid (1600/1600) in Attack mode, since a Fusion summon counts as a Special Summon,"

"This isn't going to be pretty," the Supreme King muttered.

"Attack, Steam Gyroid! Destroy his Inferno Wing," Syrus commanded, as the Steam Gyroid made a funnel of smoke. As Inferno Wing coughed, Steam Gyroid rose up and destroyed him.

"Now, Drillroid, attack directly!"

The Supreme King winced slightly as the drill passed through his body and his life points dropped.

Supreme King: 2300 LP

"I'll get you back," the Supreme King promised. "I play Pot of Greed, in order to draw two cards." He quickly drew, and smiled.

"I play Card of Sanctity," he said. "This allows us both to draw until we have six cards in our hands." the Supreme King drew once more, and so did Syrus. This time it was Syrus' turn to smile.

(A/N: This is actually the anime version of the effect. In reality, Card of Sanctity's effect is: Remove from play all cards in your hand and on your side of the field. Draw cards until you have 2 cards in your hand)

"Finally, I'll play Dark Calling, in order to resummon my Inferno Wing (2100/1200) to the field by banishing Elemental Heros Avian and Burstinatrix from the graveyard. Now I'll attack Drillroid!" the Supreme King commanded, as the poor machine was reduced to dust.

Syrus: 1900 LP

"With two face-downs, I'll end my turn," the Supreme King said.

"I'll have brought you back, Jaden, with the hand that I have right now!" Syrus yelled, smiling. "I play Polymerization, in order to fuse the Steam Gyroid on the field with the following cards in my hand: Ambulanceroid, Cycroid, Expressroid, and Patroid!"

As the cards were sucked together, a new monster appeared in their places.

"Now that I have fused together five different machine-type roid monsters, I can now summon Barbaroid, The Ultimate Battle Machine (4000/4000)!" Syrus shouted. "You can't even hide behind your face-downs, with my Cyber Phoenix (1200/1600), which negates the effects of any spell or trap cards targeting my Barbaroid."

"But I _can_ 'hide behind my face-downs,' as you put it," the Supreme King told Syrus. "I activate Dark Core, allowing me to remove one monster from play,"

"Sorry, but my Barbaroid is off-limits," Syrus declared.

"Who said anything about Barbaroid? I remove from play Cyber Phoenix!" the Supreme King countered. The phoenix was obliterated in the black ball that appeared on the field. "I'd like to see you attack me now!"

"That's a bluff," Syrus guessed. "Attack, Barbaroid!"

"Wrong, Syrus," the Supreme King shouted. "I activate Mirror Gate!"

"Oh no!" Syrus cried.

"When a Hero monster is being attacked, I can use Mirror Gate, which forces the monsters to switch sides, meaning you take the difference in attack points!"

Syrus: 0 LP

Syrus screamed, then slumped unconscious.

* * *

Wow, I was kind of in a writer's block this weekend, producing only one story. Ouch. Still, I kept my promise that there would be at least one story every weekend. However, I will attempt to write more in the future. I would also like to point out that this is the only time that I actually used all real cards, with no cards that I made up myself! However, I will also have to point out that Cyber Phoenix's effect was slightly changed. It can negate any spell or trap cards that target exactly one Machine-Type monster, including itself, so it could've negated Dark Core and Mirror Gate, as both only target Cyber Phoenix, and then Mirror Gate, respectively. Speaking of Mirror Gate, it technically only works on Elemental Heroes, so I bended that effect around as well. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed! R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Yugioh GX (Which I don't, but that would be so cool!), would I really be posting on a freaking fanfiction site? So, no, I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters, plots, storyline, etc., etc., for whatever they would want to sue me on.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, no in-deepth mind journey this chapter. I just felt that it would be a bit tedious if after every battle there would be a journey into the fallen person's mind.

* * *

Syrus awoke after the Supreme King had entered his body. He looked at his hands, which glowed with a dark aura.

"How is such a thing possible," Syrus asked the Supreme King, wide-eyed.

"Through the power of darkness," the Supreme King told him.

"However, is such a power necessary in order to defeat the Light?" Syrus asked.

"Of course," the Supreme King assured him. Darkness and evil did not hold a place in Syrus' heart as it did for Jaden and Alexis. After all, the Supreme King had promised that all were to be independent. No one would be brain-washed like the members of the Society of Light. They simply were given the power of darkness to wield as they might. For others however, like Jaden and Alexis: the evil power found them better hosts, and therefore they embraced the dark power in their hearts. "The only way to defeat evil is to be evil,"

"But, Jaden, its getting dark. I don't believe we'll want to kick out any dorm. Plus, we'll need a place for future members to gather. Where will our dorm be," Alexis questioned.

"Alexis, don't worry about that. I have the exact place in mind," the Supreme King assured, his golden eyes flashing with a grin.

They journeyed in to the forest, and after a short trip, appeared at the Abandoned Dorm.

"You've got to be kidding me," Syrus said. "I know it used to be the old Obelisk Dorm, but this place is even worse than the Slifer dorm now."

"What once was can always be returned," Jaden told him. He raised his hands, and an orb of black power rose from the Dorm. When it finally dissappeared, a black dorm appeared, but otherwise looked in top condition. As they walked in, Alexis and Syrus looked around into a dorm equal to or better than the Obelisk dorm. An amazing meal was set for them on silver platters by invisible spirits. After carefully contemplating their choices, Alexis went for the sushi with caviar on the side, Syrus went for a plate of the beautifully done roast pig with an apple in it's mouth, and for Jaden, a platter of shrimp and vegetable tempura.

As they finished and quietly got up, Syrus stretch and asked Jaden where the bedrooms were. As Jaden was about to answer, black cages suddenly shot up from out of the floor, trapping Alexis and Syrus.

"We do not agree," voices suddenly boomed out.

After looking around, the Supreme King shouted, "Reveal yourself!"

Titan, the pretend Shadow duelist, appeared out of the floor, with his eyes glowing golden, suggesting that he was possessed.

"King, you may be powerful. But this gives you no right to enter here. We are in power here," Titan spoke.

"Make me," the Supreme King told Titan fiercely.

"Oh, we will. In a Shadow Game!" Titan said, or rather, the spirits said, as a black sphere surrounded the duelists. On the sidelines, Alexis and Syrus had been knocked out in their respective cages.

"I accept, with the terms that you will let my friends go if I win," the Supreme King said.

"And if we win," Titan countered, "We will strip you and your friends of your souls, so that none will ever disturb this place again."

"Fine then," the Supreme King said.

"Let's duel!" they shouted.

* * *

Please enjoy, review, Favorite, whatever, and if you want, please read my other fanfic, _True Love? _!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Yugioh GX (Which I don't, but that would be so cool!), would I really be posting on a freaking fanfiction site? So, no, I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters, plots, storyline, etc., etc., for whatever they would want to sue me on.

* * *

The Supreme King: 4000 LP

Titan: 4000 LP

"As you've probably guessed, King, this is a Shadow Game," Titan informed the Supreme King as the darkness flooded the arena that they were standing in.

"I am the wielder of the Gentle Darkness! You really think that I do not know, spirits?" the Supreme King roared.

"Fine. Now let's begin. we'll start off with Pandemonium! Time to twist some rules," Titan grinned.

"Get on with it, I know exactly what you the card does," the Supreme King said impatiently.

"Fine then. First, we'll play Medusa's Head, which allows us to negate all spell damage this turn," Titan began, "Next, we play Cost Down and Ultimate Offering, which means we can play all monsters we want, and their levels are decreased by two. While they normally cost 800 life points and 500 life points per monster, we can escape from that effect for now, due to my Medusa's Head. Now, we'll play Summoned Skull, and Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" (2500/1200, 2500/1200)

"And of course, you don't have to pay 500 Life Points for the Skull Archfiend of Lightning," the Supreme King grimaced.

"That's right. Now can you truly face the powers of darkness?" Titan sneered.

"We'll see," the Supreme King said as he drew a fifth card. "I play Infernal Prodigy in defense mode, and place a face-down" (300/600)

"That's it? So much for you," Titan teased him. "I play Card of Sanctity, allowing both of us to draw until we have six cards,"

"It's not over until the the last card is played," The Supreme King reminded him.

"But now we'll attack with my Skull Archfiend of Lightning. Now, you only have a one of two chance to be able to stop my attack,"

"Wrong, because my face-down, Negate Attack, does not target any monster, it simply ends your battle phase," the Supreme King said.

"You're only delaying the inevitable," Titan said confidently.

"Oh really? Well, I'll sacrifice my Infernal Prodigy in order to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" the Supreme King commanded. (2600/1800)

"Next. I'll play Dark Fusion, in order to fuse the Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elmental Hero Clayman in my hand so I can summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem!" the Supreme King shouted once again. (2400/1500)

"Now I'll use his special effect so that I can destroy your Summoned Skull," the Supreme King said as the Summoned Skull was electrocuted. "And my Malicious Edge destroys your Skull Archfiend of Lightning,"

"But all our monsters are destroyed," Titan shouted.

"Which means that my Lightning Golem still has his attack." the Supreme King said.

Titan groaned as the electricity passed through his body.

Titan: 1600 LP

"It will take more than that to defeat us, Supreme King," Titan spoke, not showing any signs of pain. Of course, since he was being possessed by spirits, it really wasn't that surprising.

"We summon the Infernalqueen Archfiend in defense mode," Titan said. (900/1500)

"And you expect that to stand up to either of my monsters," the Supreme King questioned skeptically.

"She won't. But this will. We summon Terrorking Archfiend with our Ultimate Offering trap card, which is still in play from my first turn," Titan said. (2000/1500)

"With the Infernalqueen Archfiend in play, the Terrorking gets a boost of 1000 Attack points," Titan said.(3000/1500)

"Now, Terrorking! Attack his Lightning Golem!" Titan commanded.

Supreme King: 3600 LP

"We'll finish with a face down," Titan said.

"Then I'll attack with my Malicious Edge! Take down his Infernalqueen Archfiend," the Supreme King yelled.

"Sorry, but we activate our Attack Guidance Armor, forcing you to attack our Terrorking instead," Titan revealed his face-down.

Supreme King: 3200 LP

"I'll end my turn with a face-down," the Supreme King sighed, looking at Alexis. He _had _to get her back.

"Now we play Night Thief," Titan said. "This card allows us to take one card from our opponent's deck, as long as we can guess what it is. However, on the turn afterwords, we take 1000 life points in damage."

"Pick your card, then," the Supreme King said.

"We pick... Emergency Provisions!" Titan said. The card asked for flew out of the Supreme King's deck- right into Titan's hand.

"Now we activate Emergency Provisions, and can sacrifice Ultimate Offering, Cost Down, and Night Thief. Then, for every card that we sent to the graveyard, we gain 1000 life points. Best of all, we no longer take damage from Night Thief." Titan explained

Titan: 4600 LP

"Sorry, but you can't end this duel here. I play Dark Tunnel!" the Supreme King shouted. "Now, for this turn, only one monster can attack,"

"Then we choose to attack you with Terrorking Archfiend and leave Infernalqueen Archfiend in defense mode," Titan picked.

Supreme King: 200 LP

"You hang by a narrow thread, Supreme King. Soon, we will have you and your friends out of the way! It's a shame, such a pretty face going to waste," Titan teased the Supreme King, gesturing to Alexis.

"How dare you! This duel ends now!" the Supreme King shouted angrily.

"I agree. This will be your final turn," Titan said.

As the Supreme King drew, he smiled. "I agree with your assessment. This will be my final turn."

"Why?" Titan asked suspiciously.

"I activate Dark Calling! This allows me to fuse the Evil Hero Malicious Edge and Evil Hero Lightning Golem in my graveyard and ban them from play. Now, Malicious Fiend, rise!" the Supreme King commanded. (3500/1200)

"With his special ability, he forces all monsters into attack mode, so your Infernalqueen Archfiend is in attack mode," the Supreme King began. (900/1500)

"Now, my Malicious Fiend can attack!" the Supreme King commanded.

Titan: 2600 LP

"This means that your Terrorking's attack points return to normal," the Supreme King continued. (2000/1500)

"We then play a second Terrorking in defense mode, and will switch my other Terrorking into defense mode," Titan said worriedly.

"But now my Malicious Fiend's effect activates a second time," the Supreme King said.

"What?! So it doesn't only apply on the turn it is summoned?" Titan asked.

"That is correct. Furthermore, it forces all able monsters to attack it," the Supreme King explained.

"No!" Titan shouted.

"I'm afraid it is game over," the Supreme King told him.

Titan: 0 LP

The doors to the cages for Alexis and Syrus suddenly opened, and they began to open their eyes.

"This isn't over," Titan shouted. Suddenly, black smoke surrounded the Supreme King.

"What is this?!" the Supreme King shouted.

"When we made our deal, we never said that we would leave _you _alone," Titan said.

*_Flashback* _

_"I accept, with the terms that you will let my friends go if I win," the Supreme King said._

_"And if we win," Titan countered, "We will strip you and your friends of your souls, so that none will ever disturb this place again."_

_* End Flashback* _

__"Without you, your friends will be nothing, leaderless," Titan said gleefully.

"Enough!" the Supreme King roared. His golden eyes began to glow, and a circle appeared around him, the same color as his eyes. Suddenly, the spirits were released from the body of Titan, which crumbled into the ground, dust.

The spirits took on forms of horrible monsters. One attempted to attack him, but was thrown back by the sphere of energy.

As the Supreme King's armor glistened in the golden light, he spoke.

"Shadow creatures!" he roared, thrusting his arm out. "Begone, I command you! Return to the Dark Realm from whence you came!"

As the bands of energy spread, the creatures writhed and cried out in agony, before the Supreme King's body exploded with power.

Instantly, the creatures were vaporized, and as the light faded, the Supreme King bent to his knees before collapsing.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Yugioh GX (Which I don't, but that would be so cool!), would I really be posting on a freaking fanfiction site? So, no, I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters, plots, storyline, etc., etc., for whatever they would want to sue me on.

* * *

As Sartorius looked over his tarot cards, he quickly made a decision.

"The fool, of course, represents Jaden. However, the butterfly represents change... it seems that Jaden has come to use the power that we have been trying to restrain in him... And here is the beacon. He has growing followers. Hmmm..." Sartorius pondered for a moment. Then he smiled. "Who said that we couldn't bring back old allies? And maybe add some new ones."

Looking out at the setting sun, he grinned. "Enjoy tonight, Jaden, because I can guarantee you won't enjoy tomorrow."

* * *

"Urgh," the Supreme King groaned, coming to in Alexis' arms.

"Jaden! Are you alright?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah," the Supreme King said, standing up.

"What the heck did you just do?" Syrus asked.

"I banned the shadow creatures to the Shadow Realm," the Supreme King told him.

"Then why couldn't you do that in the first place?" Syrus asked.

"Because at the beginning of a Shadow Game, you are at the peak of your power. However, when you lose, you can be almost wiped away. However, you never want to test your power against another's at the beginning, because if you find that you are not powerful enough, you yourself will be banned," the Supreme King explained. "Anyway, all of us should probably going to sleep now."

"You're going to have to show us, because we've never been here before," Alexis said.

"Sure," the Supreme King said. Following him upstairs, the Supreme King showed them the various things that they might want to do. For instance, there was two pools for each gender and a general pool, a jacuzzi in each room, plus balconies. Nodding as they went along, Syrus and Alexis picked their rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

Walking around campus that night was an extremely angry Chazz. "Damn that Slifer Slacker," Chazz thought to himself murderously. "How dare he free Alexis, only to steal her away."

What was that BS that Jaden had talked about when he'd gone all freaky? That he was now the Supreme King? BS, BS, **BS**!

Suddenly, Sartorius appeared in front of Chazz.

"You little-" Chazz began, but was cut off by Sartorius.

"Chazz. Do you honestly think that in the position you are in now, Alexis will ever love you?"

"Of course she loves me! Deep inside, she-" Chazz once again began a rant, but Sartorius smoothly came in.

"Really? But did you see what Jaden has done to her? Do you really think that Jaden would let her out of his sight?" Sartorius questioned him.

"Well, er..." Chazz was at a loss for words. Sartorius, however, wasn't.

"Chazz, you've stood in Jaden's shadow, for what, almost two years now. How do you think you'll get the power to finally defeat that upstart that has been a thorn in your side," Sartorius told him.

As Chazz tried to respond, Sartorius finished with, "Imagine this: you've saved Alexis. You're her hero. How can she not fall in love with you? And who can say anything about the defeated Jaden at your feet, begging for mercy,"

"Hmm..." Chazz begins before realizing his mistake. His mind had been weakened. He couldn't resist any more.

"Look in to my eyes, Chazz. Look in to my eyes, and accept the power of the Light," Sartorius said.

"I-I" Chazz tried to resist, but slowly, his eyes met Sartorius'. Slowly, all the will and emotion in his eyes dissappeared, only to be replaced by a zombie-like coldness. Kneeling, an evil grin spread on his face.

"You are my master and commander, Master Sartorius. What would make you happy, Master Sartorius?" Chazz asked.

* * *

I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. I know it's short, but I want to make sure I've sent out a chapter before Hurricane Sandy hits. While I may be able to have time to post more, I'll give you this one first. Please review, favorite, whatever. Its those kinds of things that motivate me to write chapters and stories for you guys.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Yugioh GX (Which I don't, but that would be so cool!), would I really be posting on a freaking fanfiction site? So, no, I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters, plots, storyline, etc., etc., for whatever they would want to sue me on.

* * *

As the Supreme King and his two followers awoke, they conferred on their plans for that day.

"I think that number one, we should work on gaining followers. We'll want to take on Sartorius without any interruptions, as well as the general support of the public," the Supreme King mused.

"I think I'll go alone. You two lovebirds can hang out together if you want," Syrus told the pair, grinning.

The two of them blushed, though before either of them could protest, Syrus pointed at their interlocked hands, as well as the fact that Alexis' head leaned against Jaden's shoulder, who had taken off his armor for their breakfast, and was wearing a jacket, the same style as his customary Slifer jacket, except for that it was black. Both Alexis and Syrus were wearing the same outfit.

"Fine, whatever," Alexis said quickly. However, it should be noted that she did not disagree with Syrus' point that Jaden and Alexis would be looking for recruits together.

"I only wish we could see what Sartorious has been planning," the Supreme King said, looking away to the distance from the balcony table that they were eating.

* * *

"It's about time that I found where you two were hiding," Chazz told Jasmine and Mindy.

"Chazz... what happened to you? I thought that Jaden had saved you," Jasmine said.

"Jaden didn't save me from anything! I could beat him anytime I wanted to," Chazz yelled.

"Take a chill pill," Mindy told Chazz.

"Well maybe you guys should get ready to duel! I challenge the both of you in a Triangle Duel! Lose and you both become a part of the Society of Light in order to purge that little gang that Jaden's got going," Chazz told them.

"Why should we duel you?" Jasmine asked.

"First, if you back off, it's against the rules in the GenX Tournament. But if you're not a huge rule follower yourself, you might want to help out your pal Alexis by getting me out of the Society of Light. Besides, do you really want to back out? It's two on one. Of course you two are losers..." Chazz taunted

"We accept your challenge," Mindy yelled, driven to anger.

"Who needs to take a chill pill now?" Chazz taunted.

"Whatever, let's duel," Mindy told Chazz.

* * *

This is where I run into problems. As the only cards ever actually seen by Mindy and Jasmine are Rescue Cat and Mermaid Knight, I'm not entirely sure what I want their decks to be. As I don't want to write anything beyond this, because anything beyond would spoil this chapter, I'm stuck until you guys review. Please review, so that we can get on with the story


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Yugioh GX (Which I don't, but that would be so cool!), would I really be posting on a freaking fanfiction site? So, no, I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters, plots, storyline, etc., etc., for whatever they would want to sue me on.

* * *

Jasmine: 4000 LP

Mindy: 4000 LP

Chazz: 4000 LP

"Come at me, girls," Chazz told Mindy and Jasmine. "You're already at a disadvantage, so I'll let both of you go before me.

"Big mistake," Jasmine said. "I summon Silent Magician LV4 in attack mode!" (1000/1000)

"I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" Mindy said. (1600/1800)

"So you both have spell caster decks, huh?" Chazz said. "Well then, I'll play White Knight Swordsman, and one face down," (1200/1200)

"Well then, let me tell you something. This is a Triangle Duel, which means that both Mindy and you are considered opponents," Jasmine began.

"I'm not an idiot," Chazz sneered.

"Well then, my Silent Magician's effect kicks in. Everytime my opponent draws, my Silent Magician gains a Spell Counter, and for every Spell Counter, he gets 500 more attack points!" (2000/2000)

"Attack Chazz's White Knight Swordsman!" Jasmine ordered.

"Not so fast. I activate my trap!" Chazz said.

"Huh?" Jasmine was startled.

"Attack Guidance Armor, attach yourself to Magician's Valkyria!" Chazz comanded.

"My Valkyria!" Mindy cried.

"Attack Guidance Armor acts like a magnet, and forces your monster to change attack targets depending on the monster that it has attached itself to," Chazz explained. "Now, Silent Magician attacks Magician's Valkyria!"

While Silent Magician LV4 had originally set out to attack the White Knight Swordsman, he suddenly looked confused, trying to decide which target to attack. Then, the Guidance Armor's eyes began to glow red, and so did Silent Magician LV4. Robotically, it changed direction and launched a magicial bolt at the Magician's Valkyria.

"Oh no!" Mindy shouted.

Mindy: 3600 LP

"Why you..." Jasmine growled. "I'll finish with a face-down."

"First, I play Monster Reborn, to bring my Magician's Valkyria back! And now, since I've drawn..." Mindy began.

"My Silent Magician LV4 gains another 500 attack and defense points!" Jasmine finished. (2500/2500)

"Next I'll play yet another Magician's Valkyria, which means that all magicians are safe on my side of the field, since my Magician's Valkyrias' effects protect all other spell casters." Mindy said. "Now attack! Magician's Valkyria destroys your White Knight Swordsman, and my other Magician's Valkyria attacks you directly,"

Chazz: 2000 LP

"My turn," Chazz said, unfazed. "I play Tribute to the Doomed!"

"Wait, since you drew again, my Silent Magician gains another 500 points," Jasmine interjected. (3000/3000)

"Whatever. My Tribute to the Doomed allows me to discard one card in order to destroy one monster." Chazz said.

"I don't think so, Chazz. I play The Sturdy Silent! This equip spell protects my Silent Magician from spells and traps," Jasmine said.

"Who says I was going for Silent Magician? I knew that you had a trap card ready, so I decided to target Mindy's Magician's Valkyria," Chazz sneered. "Now, with one of her Magician's Valkyrias out of the way, she's open to attack. I summon White Knight Lancer!" (1500/0)

"Your White Knight Lancer only has 1500 attack points," Mindy pointed out.

"Well maybe if you weren't such an idiot you would realize that first off, you destroyed a White Knight Soldier already. Then, you might also notice the fact that when I played Tribute to the Doomed, I discarded another White Knight Soldier," Chazz told her. (2100/0)

"I'm not the foolish guy that I used to be any more," Chazz declared. "I rejoined the Light, and soon you'll join me. Now, attack, White Knight Lancer!"

Mindy: 3100 LP

"I'll finish my turn with two face downs." Chazz said.

"I'll attack you now with Silent Magician LV4!" Jasmine cried.

"Sorry, but I play White Sacrifice Shield, which allows me to discard one White Knight monster on the field and negate all Battle Damage," Chazz countered.

"But now your field is wide open against me!" Mindy said gleefully. "I play Maha Vailo, and I'll attack you directly!" (1550/1400)

"But my Negate Attack stops you," Chazz once again defended himself by activating his face-down.

"But my Silent Magician gains another 500 attack points," Jasmine crowed. (3500/3500)

"I'm so scared, and I think I'll pee my pants, so I think I'll just set a monster, two face downs, and end my turn,"

"Now, I can use my Silent Magician LV4's special ability, which allows me to sacrifice Silent Magician LV4, and summon Silent Magician LV8!" Jasmine proclaimed. "Attack Chazz's face down monster!"

"Thank you, because now, I can activate my trap now that I have a White Knight Soldier, a White Knight Lancer, and a White Knight Gardna in the graveyard, I can activate my trap, The Sealed Gates!" Chazz interjected. "This allows me to ban those aforementioned monsters from the graveyard in order to summon the great White Knight Lord!" (2000/2000)

"Oh god," Mindy said.

"Oh, and to make up for that White Knight Swordsman in my grave that I lost, I'll use Tribute to the Doomed in order to send White Knight Swordsman to the graveyard as well as Mindy's Maha Vailo," Chazz added. (2600/2000)

"That actually works out, because now I'll use Premature Burial. Sure I'll have to pay 800 Life Points, but as Premature Burial counts as an equip spell, I can add 500 attack points on to Maha Vailo," (2050/1400)

Mindy: 2300 LP

"Next, I'll equip Maha Vailo with another equip spell card, Mage Power, which increases my Maha Vailo's attack points by 500 for each spell card on my side of the field. Oh, and since Mage Power is an equip spell card, Maha Vailo gets another 500 attack points," (3550/1400)

(Spell cards on Mindy's side of the field: Mage Power and Premature Burial, so 2 spell cards plus the fact that Maha Vailo gets an extra 500 for Mage Power being an Equip Spell Card.)

"Attack Chazz's White Knight Lord!" Mindy commanded.

"You've use a fragile combo, and its a good thing that Mystical Space Typhoon is a Quick-Play card, 'cuz now I can use it right out of my hand. I'll use it to target Premature Burial!"

"What? No!" Mindy cried.

"That's right. Premature Burial's down side to it is that as soon as it is destroyed, the monster that it was equipped to is also destroyed. So say bye-bye to Maha Vailo!" Chazz cackled evilly as half way through its attack, Maha Vailo splintered into pieces.

"But that means..." Mindy began.

"That you have no monsters to defend yourself. So attack her directly, White Knight Lord!" Chazz shouted.

"Mindy!" Jasmine cried out. However, she could do nothing as White Knight Lord's sword passed through Mindy and she stumbled to the floor.

Mindy: 0 LP

"A new recruit," Chazz grinned.

"You'll pay for that!" Jasmine threatened.

"Will I? Anyway, I'll end with a face-down," Chazz said.

"That card is a bluff. Attack!" Jasmine cried out.

"I don't even need the card that I put down. Even if Mindy's attack had suceeded, she would've found out that my monster can not be destroyed in battle and I take no battle damage from battles involving this card." Chazz told Jasmine.

"My monster still has more attack points than you!" Jasmine said.

"Not for long, with Megamorph, which doubles my monster's original attack points as long as I have less life points than you," Chazz remarked. (4600/2000)

"Next I'll play Infernal Gauntlet and Stray Lambs, which gives me two Sheep tokens(0/0).With Infernal Gauntlet, my White Knight Lord can attack once more every time I sacrifice a monster. Now, White Knight Lord, attack the Silent Magician LV8!"

Jasmine: 3900 LP

"Oh, and because of my White Knight Lord's special ability, you take an extra 300 points of damage," Chazz added.

Jasmine: 3600 LP

"Now, you still have more life points than me, so my monster's attack points still stay at 4600," Chazz said. "Which is good, because with my Infernal Gauntlet, my monster can now attack again, as long as I sacrifice a Lamb Token."

(According to the anime, you aren't actually allowed to attack directly when a monster is equipped with Infernal Gauntlet)

"No!" Jasmine cried.

"Oh yeah! Now, I sacrifice my Lamb Token in order to attack once more. White Knight Lord, attack her directly!" Chazz commanded.

Jasmine: 0 LP

Slowly, both girls got up.

"So, my ladies, how do you feel?" Chazz asked with a grin.

"Thank you, Chazz; We have seen the Light," the two girls said breathlessly.

"Great. Now you shall serve the Light, Sartorius, and me. First, we need to get rid of some old friends of yours," Chazz told them.

"Yes," they chorused.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Yugioh GX (Which I don't, but that would be so cool!), would I really be posting on a freaking fanfiction site? So, no, I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters, plots, storyline, etc., etc., for whatever they would want to sue me on.

* * *

"Good work, Chazz. You've proved yourself worthy," Sartorius complimented the kneeling boy at his feet.

"Thank you, Master Sartorius," Chazz said.

"Now, I believe your names are Mindy and Jasmine?" Sartorius inquired.

"Yes, Master Sartorius," they chorused in union.

"Very good. I'd look the three of you to take out the nuisance that Jaden Yuki has created in creating his own group of darkness. There are three of them; There are three of you. Take them out, as well as the satellite key that has so teasingly slipped through our hands so many times," Sartorius ordered.

"Yes, Master Sartorius," they said.

"Now go."

* * *

As Syrus was looking for opponents to face, reveling in the fact that he was not actually scared to duel anyone, he met Chazz, who was once again sporting the outfit of the Society of Light.

"Chazz?" Syrus asked curiously.

"Yeah, that's my name," Chazz said.

"What are you doing?" Syrus inquired.

"Getting ready to take down that petty organization of Jaden's," Chazz remarked.

"You'll need to get past me, first," Syrus said fiercely.

"This shouldn't take long," Chazz said confidently, activating his Duel Disk.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

The Supreme King and Alexis were similarly met by Jasmine and Mindy.

"Pathetic girls. You've joined the Society of Light," Alexis sneered.

"We follow the Light. We follow Master Sartorius. Both have told us to obliterate you and take from you the satellite key!" Jasmine shouted.

"Chill. I suppose it's a duel you want?" the Supreme King asked.

"Yes. The two of us against the two of you," Mindy affirmed.

"Now let's duel!" all of them shouted.

Jaden and Alexis: 8000 LP

Mindy and Jasmine: 8000 LP

"You know, when you think about it, its amazing how many disputes we settle with a children's card game," the Supreme King said.

"How else would we do it?" Mindy questioned.

"Considering that your 'Light' wants to take over the world and turn everyone into zombies, you would think someone would call in the military or something," Jaden proposed.

"Whatever," Jasmine swept away the conversation. "I'll go first, and summon Silent Magician LV4!" (1000/1000)

"Pathetic," Alexis challenged. "I play Cyber Angel Ritual, and summon Cyber Angel Benten!" (1800/1500)

"Of course I'll need to send cards equal to its level, but now, I can attack your Silent Magician LV4!" Alexis commanded.

Mindy and Jasmine: 7700 LP

"Only 300 life points?" Alexis inquired.

"Yeah, because thanks to my Silent Magician's effect, my monster's attack points gain 500 attack points every time my opponent draws a card," Jasmine explained.

"But that also means that you lose a lot more life points due to my Benten's ability, which forces you to lose life points equal to your monster's defense points,"

Mindy and Jasmine: 6200 LP

"With that, I'll end my turn with two face-downs,"

"First off, I play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards, so long as I discard two," Mindy began. "Next, I'll first play Monster Reborn, which allows us to have our Silent Magician LV4 back, and then Premature Burial, which allows me to bring Maha Vailo back in attack mode, as long as I pay 800 life points." (1000/1000)(1550/1400)

Mindy and Jasmine: 5400 LP

"And those cards can help you how?" Alexis sneered. "Neither of them can defeat my Cyber Angel Benten."

"Oh really? I beg your pardon. You seem to have forgotten about Maha Vailo's special effect, which allows it to gain 500 attack points from equip spell cards, such as my Premature Burial!" Mindy said triumphantly. (2050/1400)

"Well then, its a good thing Mystical Space Typhoon is a quick spell, because now I can destroy Premature Burial, as well as your Maha Vailo," Alexis said.

"Not again!" Mindy cried as Maha Vailo was wiped away from the playing field.

"How many times is that going to happen to you?" Jasmine questioned her partner, annoyed.

"It's just luck!" Mindy protested.

"If I may intervene," the Supreme King drawled, "I'll begin my turn.

"Remember, as you've drawn again, my Silent Magician LV4 gains 500 attack points," Jasmine pointed out. (1500/1500)

"That hardly matters, for I play Dark Fusion, in order to fuse my Elemental Hero Sparkman with my Elemental Hero Clayman in order to summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem," (2400/1500)

"Now," Jaden continued, "I activate its special ability, allowing me to destroy one monster on the field."

"Nice one!" Alexis complimented.

"Now that your field is clear, I can attack you directly!" Jaden commanded.

Mindy and Jasmine: 3000 LP

"I summon Magician of Pure Light" Jasmine said, beginning her turn. (1200/0)

"What the heck is that supposed to do?" Alexis sneered.

"It has a special ability, allowing it to destroy any monster on the field so long as I reduce it's attack points to zero," (0/0) Jasmine explained. "Now it can destroy Evil Hero Lightning Golem,"

"But that's not all," she added. "I can also play White End, allowing me to destroy yet another monster. Bye bye, Cyber Angel Benten,"

"Finally, I play Monster Reborn, allowing me to summon back Silent Magician LV4. Attack them directly!" (1000/1000)

"Not so fast," Alexis contradicted. "I play my face-down, Polymerization, allowing me to fuse Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber in order to summon Cyber Blader, whose attack points are doubled since there are two monsters on your side of the field," (4200/800)

"Next, I'll activate my other face-down, Double Passe, allowing me to attack you directly, so long as you attack me directly!" Alexis commanded.

Alexis and Jaden: 7000 LP

Mindy and Jasmine: 0 LP

* * *

Syrus: 4000 LP

Chazz: 4000 LP

"You're going down," Chazz sneered. "Next will be Jaden, and then Alexis'll be all mine,"

"You're not getting through me," Syrus declared. "I'm Jaden's friend, and I'm not letting you ruin whatever plans he has,"

"You think you can beat me?" Chazz sniggered. "I'd like to see you try,"

"I dunno, I just got a lucky feeling," Syrus smiled.

"Then let's see you face this!" Chazz drew, than smiled. "Luck definitely isn't on your side, Syrus. 'Cuz first I'll play Graceful Charity. This allows me to draw three times, as long as I discard two. Then, I'll play another Graceful Charity, drawing another three cards and discarding two,"

"Is there a point to all this?" Syrus said impatiently.

"Oh yeah!" Chazz cheered. "Now, I'll play Trap Booster, allowing me to summon a trap card from my hand. Now, I'll play The Sealed Gates! Now, by banning White Knight Swordsman, White Knight Gardna, and White Knight Lancer, I can summon the most powerful White Knight of all! White Knight Lord!" (2000/2000)

"You mean that you got all three got all three White Knights, two Graceful Charities, a Trap Booster, and The Sealed Gates all in one turn?" Syrus asked disbelievingly.

(Author's Note: I'm fullly aware that it would've taken 8 cards to pull this off and that it is impossible to have done so, even if you count all the drawn cards from Graceful Charity)

"That's right, Truesdale. The luck is on who's side now?" Chazz asked, grinning.

"Mine," Syrus smiled, glancing down at his hand.

"What?!" Chazz was indignant.

"First, I'll play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards," Syrus began. "Next, I'll play Power Bond, in order to fuse Patroid, Drillroid, Gyroid, Steamroid, and Submarineroid in order to summon Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine!"(4000/4000)

"No!" Chazz cried.

"Oh, and don't forget the power bonus from Power Bond," Syrus added. (8000/4000)

"My White Knight Lord can't be destroyed in battle, though," Chazz piped up, feeling a bit more confident with that fact.

"You still take damage though!" Syrus cheered.

Chazz: 0 LP

End Chapter

* * *

Look, I can explain. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I promise you, I'll try to be a little bit more focused. I just got caught up in my new story, Falling in Place, a JadenXAlexis story that I would actually reccomend; in my opinion, its my best story in terms of quality. Plus, I couldn't write new chapters for anything over the weekend, as I spent my time during the weekend puking, having a headache, etc. I got back on my feet just in time for school, (Not cool!) and have just now started writing. I hope you enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: You know, if I owned Yugioh GX (Which I don't, but that would be so cool!), would I really be posting on a freaking fanfiction site? So, no, I do not own Yugioh GX or its characters, plots, story line, etc., etc., for whatever they would want to sue me on.

* * *

"This is a bit disturbing," Syrus observed to Alexis and Jaden.

They were looking out from the balcony. From there, they could see how the fight went. The students were constantly shifting sides as they were defeated; As soon as one turned a side, he would then be challenged by yet another from the opposite side.

Jasmine and Mindy had been part of this aforementioned group. At this point they seemed to once again be fighting for the Society of Light. However, even as the three watched, Mindy fell at the hands of the Dark Rebellion member she was dueling.

The only two that seemed to be remaining unchanged were Hassleberry, with his 'Dino DNA'; and Aster Phoenix, who was skillfully destroying a student with Destiny Hero Plasma.

"I feel that is time to end this," the Supreme King said slowly.

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked him.

"Yes."

* * *

"I see that the fool approaches," Sartorius muttered to himself. "Best not let him come so easily; I am not completely unprepared. For the cards also show the mind, representing, my dear follower Bastion. And of course, here's Aster, determined to bring me back. Little does he know what he's going into."

* * *

"Let's go!" Syrus shouted to his companions, waving towards the Obelisk Blue/White Dorm that they had been traveling to, shoving their way through the schizofrenzic students.

However, as they entered the dorm, they encountered a lone figure in white in the middle of the room.

"Jaden," Bastion called, "Did you honestly think you could simply stroll in to duel the great Master Sartorius?"

"You know, for a moment, yes," the Supreme King responded. "But nothing can get in the way of us. The power of Darkness must be spread across the Earth in order to protect humanity."

"Never!" Bastion cried vehemently. "You can never defeat the Light, which must be used to purify humanity."

"I do not wish to bandy words with you," the Supreme King told him. "Do you challenge me?"

"Indeed I do, for your upstart movement ends here," Bastion said.

"Remember, I know your deck; you don't know mine," the Supreme King warned.

"Actually, you don't know my deck; I believe I once told you about my six different decks. You've faced my water deck and have witnessed my earth deck. But how shall you handle my fire deck?"

"The same way I faced your water deck," the Supreme King remarked. "With face and confidence."

"Brave words, Jaden,"

"Let's duel!" they shouted together.

"Get your game on!" the Supreme King yelled.

Bastion: 4000 LP

Jaden: 4000 LP

"Since you are at a disadvantage in so many ways, why don't you go first?" the Supreme King challenged.

"I rather don't care; I guess I'll start with Carboneddon in defense mode, and a face-down," Bastion said. (900/600)

"Then, I'll summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode, and I'll destroy Carboneddon," the Supreme King countered. (1000/1000)

"Well, then I'll play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw two cards, so long as I send two to the graveyard. Then I'll activate Disgraceful Charity, allowing me to summon the two cards I sent to the graveyard back to my hand," Bastion began.

"Jaden, he's trying to collect cards in order to create a monster," Alexis warned.

"Yeah, I kind of realized that," the Supreme King said.

"Too late, Jaden," Bastion told him. "For I play Monster Reborn, allowing me to summon Carbogeddon back from the graveyard. Then I activate the effect of Fueling the Flames!"

"Ah, shoot," Syrus muttered. "That doesn't sound good,"

"It isn't- not for you, anyway. Because now, I can send Carbogeddon, the Carbogeddon in my hand, and Oxygeddon, in order to summon Fire Dragon from my hand!" Bastion declared. (3000/2600)

(A few notes: As you may have figured out, Fueling the Flames is basically the equivalent of Bonding- H2O. However, Bonding- H2O requires tributes, not discards. Also, Fire Dragon does not have the same amount of attack points as Water Dragon, since I did not give Fire Dragon the ability to decrease attack points, and therefore gave him extra attack points.)

"Oh, god," Syrus said nervously.

"Attack, Fire Dragon!" Bastion shouted.

Supreme King: 2000 LP

"I'll end my turn with my dragon staring you down," Bastion said. "Do the math, or what little math actually fits in your brain, Jaden. The odds are against you,"

"I don't think so," the Supreme King retorted.

"Oh really now? Make your move," Bastion tossed back.

"Fine. First off, I'll activate The Warrior Returning Alive," the Supreme King declared. "Now I can put Avian back in my hand. Next, I'll play Dark Fusion in order to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Wildheart in order to summon Evil Hero Wild Cyclone in defense mode," (1900/2300)

"How disappointing," Bastion sneered. "I guess I can just play Big Bang Shot, which not only gives my monster 400 more attack points, it also allows my monster to deal piercing damage," (3400/2600)

"Oh, shoot," Alexis said.

"Blast the Hero into cinders!" Bastion commanded.

Supreme King: 2900 LP

"You'll pay for that," the Supreme King promised.

"I don't think so," Bastion responded. "Once again your field is empty, and you can't even summon a monster in defense mode to stall for time. What hope do you possibly have?"

"Try this! I play Dark Calling, allowing me to ban Evil Hero Wild Cyclone and the Evil Hero Malicious Edge in my hand from play in order to summon Evil Hero Malicious Fiend!" the Supreme King yelled. (3500/1200)

"My Fire Dragon!" Bastion cried.

"You should worry a lot more about something else. How about the duel?" the Supreme King suggested.

"The duel?" Bastion was taken aback.

"Yeah, because now, I activate H- Heated Heart, increasing my monster's attack points by 500!" (4000/1200)

"That's not winning the duel," Bastion pointed out.

"How about if I activate the effect of the Evil Hero Infernal Gainer in my hand?" the Supreme King asked.

"The effect is?" Bastion inquired.

"If I ban it from play, my Malicious Fiend gets to attack twice," the Supreme King explained.

"What? No!"

"Actually, the answer is yes, it does win the duel," the Supreme King corrected. "Now, Malicious Fiend, take away that Fire Dragon of his,"

Bastion: 3400 LP

"Now, end this game!" the Supreme King commanded.

"No!"

Bastion: 0 LP

"Ahhh," Bastion groaned before crumpling to the floor.

"So much for him," the Supreme King said, not caring that he'd just knocked a guy unconscious. "Now, where is Sartorius?"

"You'd best be holding on, Soldier!" a voice echoed out.

"I guess that way," Syrus pointed towards the source.

"Jeez, why do these dorms have to be so big, I keep getting lost on the way to the dining room at the Abandoned Dorm," the Supreme King grumbled.

* * *

Okay, guys, please don't kill me. I know I haven't uploaded in a while but I kind of got buried under school work, and I needed my Thanksgiving break. I'd just like you guys to be patient- I'm actually in the middle of the last chapter for True Love? and this is the second-to-last chapter for A Darker Side. Then, I can focus my attention towards Falling in Place. Also, since I have an idea for a new story (not Jaden X Alexis, unfortunately) please answer this question in the reviews: What is Syrus' favorite card? If I get enough reviews from the readers of all my stories, I can start on the newest story once I've cleared out A Darker Side and True Love? So please, once again:

WHAT IS SYRUS' FAVORITE CARD?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Please read all previous chapters. I'm kinda tired of this.

* * *

"No!" Jaden screamed in his mind room as he watched the events occur. "No! I... I..."

Suddenly, the room glowed yellow. A man with spiky hairy stepped out of the light. "What are you doing?"

"Uhhh... what's with the gold jewelery?" Jaden pointed out.

Indeed, the man seemed to be covered in gold. In his hand, he gripped a golden rod. Around his neck were three different necklaces, one, and upside down pyramid, the second, a ring, and the third, a simpler band of gold that circled his neck. His left eye wasn't even there. In its place was gold sphere. All of these curious items had one marking in common: The Eye of Horus.

"Hmph," the man chuckled to himself. "I'm glad to finally meet someone who doesn't actually know me. It gets quite annoying, actually,"

"You still haven't answered my question, and since you pointed that out, I'll just ask it: Who are you?" Jaden pressed.

"I have many names. Some call me the Nameless Pharaoh. Others call me Pharaoh Atem. Have you heard of either name?"

"Nope," Jaden said.

"Jeez, you really should pay attention to your history lessons. You might want to behave in that class by the way: I forsee that you will save yourself a lot of trouble if you remain on good terms with your teacher there," the stranger informed Jaden, gripping the simplest of his necklaces. *

*Spoiler Alert: While most of you guys know this, this 'stranger's' prediction comes true in the third series of the anime!*

"Yada yada yada. The professor bores me," Jaden said. "Anyway, 'Pharoah Atem', as you call yourself, what do you mean, 'What are you doing?'?"

"Why do you not help your friends?" the pharaoh waved towards the images that the Supreme King was experiencing.

"I'm stuck!" Jaden stomped angrily. "I can't- I can't help my friends."

"Well then, I am here to help you. Because of my deeds when I was alive, the gods have allowed me to intervene in times of great stress. I will help you out of here; and you also might want this," the pharaoh told Jaden, giving Jaden his dueling disk. Then, he put three cards on to the deck, and it glowed. "You might also want these."

"Uh, thanks?" Jaden said.

"Do not thank me. I am merely doing my duty. The rest is up to you," the man said as Jaden slowly faded away.

* * *

"So, will you help your friend?" Sartorius sneered at the Supreme King as Aster teetered on the scale, unconscious.

(I skipped a bit in the story, I didn't really feel that that part was necesary. Just simply insert anime storyline in.)

"I will regret his passing. But nothing can get in the way of my quest. Sacrifices must be made in order so that Darkness may vanquish the Light!" the Supreme King roared.

"Sarge! What's wrong with you?!" Hassleberry yelled at the Supreme King. He slowly turned to face the dino boy.

"I am not 'Sarge'. I am- but what is this?" the Supreme King shouted as his body turned golden. Slowly, only the silhouette of the Supreme King could be seen, which then turned into _two _identical shadows. The light faded away and the Supreme King stood there. Standing next to him was a boy in a red blazer.

"Sarge!" Hassleberry shouted gleefully. "You're back!"

"What!?" Alexis and Syrus yelled.

"What sorcery is this?" the Supreme King demanded.

"What is this, Shakespeare?" Jaden asked. "Doth thy mother knoweth thy weareth her drapes?"

"Why you- I promised you that I would avenge your friends! You should be helping me," the Supreme King told Jaden indignantly.

"Not like this!" Jaden said. "How is this any better? They're evil now!"

"Hey!" Syrus and Alexis said.

"They've been merely given dark power!" the Supreme King insisted.

"Whatever," Jaden said. "I'm taking you down!"

"I'd hate to break up the twin reunion," Sartorius interrupted. "But what is your final choice?"

"No! Definitely- what the?" the Supreme King looked for the necklace that had held the satellite key in place. However, it was nowhere to be found.

"It's not your choice to make," Jaden said. He threw up the key onto the scale, just as Aster was about to hit the lava. The scale slowly balanced.

"Now!" Jaden cried. "I'll duel the both of you in a Triangle Duel! Do you dare face me?"

"Why should I?" Sartorius cackled.

"Fool!" the Supreme King screamed.

"I have it! I have the sattelite key, finally!" Sartorius laughed, a white beam extending from his hand. However, it was stopped. "What?"

Everyone looked up to see Elemental Hero Neos, guarding the key on the scale.

"I'll guard the key, Jaden. Just take care of those two. Remember, the world needs balance, not one power or the other!"

"Shut up!" the Supreme King and Sartorius shouted up at Neos.

"Thanks, Neos," Jaden said. "Now, will you duel me?"

"Fine," Sartorius said.

"Alright," the Supreme King said.

Jaden: 4000 LP

The Supreme King: 4000 LP

Sartorius: 4000 LP

"I'll go first," Jaden offered.

"Ah, I'm already seeing a vision of the course of this duel!" Sartorius smiled. "You are already doomed!"

"Whatever," Jaden said, then gasped as he checked his hand. 'It couldn't be!' he thought. 'Yet, it is.'

"First, I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards, so long as I send two to the graveyard. Next, I play Monster Reborn, allowing me to bring back Hero Kid, in defence mode. Through his special effect, I can now summon four more Hero Kids!" (300/600)

"Err..." the Supreme King said. "That's going to achieve what?"

"Oh, you know, I'm just going to flood the field." Jaden said casually.

"Oh, and I'll set one face down card,"

"Well then, I'll go next, and I'll use Dark Fusion, allowing me to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix in order to summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing!" (2100/1200)

"I'll finish with a face-down,"

"How predictable," Sartorius announced. "Of course, the greater threat is the so-called Supreme King, so I will summon Arcana Force I- The Magcian in attack mode," (1100/1100)

"Now, which way does it land?" Sartorius asked as the card spun. "Oh, I see it has landed face up. Therefore, I activate Future Vision on the Supreme King,"

"Well, the first card I drew was a fiend type," the Supreme King showed Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy to Sartorius. "Therefore, I get to keep it, am I right,"

"No doubt you learned from my duel with Hassleberry," Sartorius remarked. "Anyway, as it landed face up, my Magician's effect activates: it's attack points are doubled." (2200/1100)

"Now attack, Arcana Force I!"

The Supreme King: 3900 LP

"Now, I'll lay down a face-down," Sartorius said. "I already know what Jaden's move will be,"

"Oh really now?" Jaden grinned. "Then I'd like to see your reaction to this. I wonder if you knew I had it in my deck. I sacrifice three of my Hero Kids in order to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

"Ahhhh!" Jaden roared as a 100 ton weight hit him. He had forgotten. Could he truly have the power to summon an Egyptian God card?

Jaden's duel disk lit up as the hologram of Slifer the Sky Dragon appeared. Jaden sighed in relief. He felt like he'd just ran a marathon. (X000/X000)

"WHAT!" everyone in the room screamed as the full size of Slifer appeared in all its menacing glory. The dorm exploded around them, and now everyone on campus could see what was going on.

"Now, Slifer's attack points are equal to the number of cards in my hand multiplied by 1000. I have four cards in my hand, so prepare to feel the burn of 4000 attack points," (4000/4000)

"Now attack the Supreme King! End this for him right now," Jaden shouted.

"I don't think so. I activate A Hero Emerges. Choose a card in my hand. If its a monster, I get to summon it." the Supreme King countered.

"The one on the right," Jaden guessed.

"Thank you very much, sir," the Supreme King teased. "That's my Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy, and I summon it in defense mode," (300/600)

"Oh well," Jaden said.

"Now, first off, I get to draw an extra card, thanks to my Infernal Prodigy's special ability. Now, I activate Monster Reborn. As Inferno Wing was properly Fusion summoned, I can bring him back from the graveyard." (2100/1200)

"Keep in mind that the fact that you've played a Spell card allows my monster's attack points to double again." Sartorius (2200/1100)

"Oh, and due to Slifer's effect, your attack points are now down to 100," Jaden added. (100/1200)

"Man, you guys are cruel," the Supreme King muttered. "I'll finish with two face-downs."

"Why is it that my vision is clouded?" Sartorius muttered to himself. "Musn't let it show..."

"I'll send my Arcana Force I to the graveyard along with two other monsters in order to summon Arcana Force EX- The Light Ruler, in attack mode. I wonder how it will spin,"

Sartorius asked, but knew that he himself did not know. However, he begged that it would come upside down.

"Upside down!" Sartorius proclaimed. "Therefore, I can now negate Slifer's effect; my Light Ruler still loses 1000 attack points, but that is plenty of fire power." (3000/3000)

"Now, I attack one of your Hero Kids!"

"I activate my face-down, Negate Attack,"

"Sorry, but this ends now," Jaden promised. "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards!" (6000/6000)

"So who will you choose?" Sartorius smiled.

"I won't have to," Jaden informed him. "Next, I play Monster Reborn, allowing me to summon a third Hero Kid. I don't have anymore Hero Kids from my deck, but now I can summon Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"Agh!" the feeling of a hundred tons slammed into Jaden once again, draining his energy. However, once again he was triumphant, the giant shape of Obelisk the Tormentor projected onto the field. (4000/4000), (4000/4000)

"Now, I play O-Oversoul, allowing me to summon Elemental Hero Bladedge from the graveyard. (2600/1800) (3000/3000)

"I also play Ultimate Offering, allowing me to normal summon extra cards, at the cost of 500 Life Points,"

(Ultimate Offering is a Trap Card, and therefore should not be able to be played at this point from Jaden's hand)

"Will your turn never end?" the Supreme King said impatiently.

"I promise you that you will not like it when my turn ends," Jaden told him. "Now, I activate Card of Sanctity, allowing everyone to draw until they have six cards in their hand." (6000/6000)

"Finally, I sacrifice Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and Elemental Hero Bladedge to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Err... one problem. Anyone know how to read ancient Egyptian?" Jaden asked.

"Do you really think we would tell you if we could?" Sartorius pointed out. However, words suddenly rained down from the sky.

_"Great beast of the sky, please heed my cry, _

_Transform thyself in orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. _

_Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. _

_Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. _

_Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name, _

_Winged Dragon of Ra!" _

"What the-" the Supreme King began before Jaden's Duel Disk exploded once more in a yellow light. Slowly, the three tributes were absorbed into the yellow light as a giant beast stepped out, a yellow phoenix with a blue circle upon its forehead.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra gains power equal to its tributes," Jaden explained. "Therefore, its attack and defense points are equal to the combined points of all the monsters." (12600/11800)

(Anime effect only)

"Now, I activate Exchange. This allows me to look at the hand of the Supreme King, and we take a card from each other's hands."

"Oh, no," the Supreme King said as he saw the card that Jaden had taken.

"I send Evil Hero Infernal Gainer to the graveyard, so that my Winged Dragon of Ra can attack twice!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sartorius and the Supreme King screamed together.

Sartorius: 0 LP

Supreme King: 0 LP

Slowly the students that had been affected by the small war that had been fought by the two sides slumped to the ground.

Jaden looked out onto the battlefield and smiled. He'd finally atoned for all of his mistakes. Now, it was all over.

But one question was still to be answered. He looked up in to the sky and remembered how someone seemed to have boomed out the words of the summoning chant. "But who-"

"That was my last gift to you," a voice told him from behind.

Jaden spun around to see the stranger that had met him inside his mind. "You're _him, _aren't you," he said to the pharaoh.

"Indeed I am. But my time is short. As I told you, I am merely here to intervene when the world needs my help. Now, they-" the pharaoh waved his hands at the slumbering students, save for Hassleberry, who was walking towards them, "-Need your help. Goodbye,"

"Thank you," Jaden said, but the man was already gone.

"For what?" Hassleberry asked, as he'd heard Jaden's thanks but hadn't seen anybody else.

"Nothing. We'd better help out these kids," Jaden told him.

"Oh geez. And of course, there's all of this," Hassleberry gestured at the wreckage of Jaden's duel.

"Then we'd best get busy," Jaden said.

"Come on. I've been fighting _your _forces for the past week. Give me a breather," Hassleberry complained. "Speaking of which, is _he_ gone?"

Jaden thought about the Supreme King, and how he had claimed to be Jaden's other half.

"I don't think so. I think you might call us two sides of the same coin. He's kind of a part of me. But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna go all crazy on you. He's just simply... me, I guess,"

"Your giving me a headache, ya know that Sarge?"

"Sorry," Jaden grinned and looked at the setting sun.


End file.
